


Bad Influence

by That_UneCreatif



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Decisions, Cliche, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fiction, Funny, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Multi, Original Fiction, Revenge, Slow Burn, Small Towns, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_UneCreatif/pseuds/That_UneCreatif
Summary: Jozlyn Hall is your typical introverted sixteen-year-old girl. She's never had a boyfriend in her life, never even had a crush on a boy. When Calum James(CJ) Newkirk moves to the small town of Ashlyn Creek, Ohio everything takes a turn. What happens when the boy notorious for getting in trouble shows a new side of himself to the fragile goody-goody? Will he win her heart, or break his own in trying?





	Bad Influence

CJ went bolting through the hallways of Ashlyn Creek Highschool, Officer Gault barreling after him. The scatter of students in the hallways rushing to the side as to not be trampled by the chaos. This was a usual Monday for them. 

Mr. DuVaul stormed into the office where Dr. Brooks sat flustered, covered in flour. Another one of CJ's pranks.

The student body whispered about it for all but one class period before it was considered old news. This wasn't a new thing for them. CJ had always been pulling pranks ever since he moved to Ashlyn Creek in the summer. Every week it was another prank on a teacher or student, whoever had pissed him off in the last week or so. Most people had known not to mess with the boy, others would learn their lesson in due time. 

Jozlyn Haal wouldn't dare step in CJ's way. She feared him, but also envied him in a way. Deep down she wished she had the guts to rebel, but she wouldn't dare step out of line. She had been on the honour roll every year since the sixth grade. She never missed a day of school unless she absolutely had to. She'd never had an assignment turned in late, in fact, she never had any homework. She always made it apoint to finish all of her work before the school day was even finished. 

When Jozlyn turned fourteen she got a job at her mother's bakery, Haal's Pastry Co., and had never missed a day of work. She had always loved helping her mother in the kitchen and it was only a matter of time before she begged her mother for a job. Of course, her mother accepted her help graciously.

"Did you see the look on Brooks' face? Priceless!" Garrett laughed, slamming a hand on the lunch table in amusement. 

"Not the most original prank, but I've gotta admit the boy has taste when it comes to the classic etiquette of pranking."

"Oh, because you would know all about the etiuette of pranking, Elli." Josie said sarcastically.

"Hey! I have four older brothers, I've been the runt of plenty of pranks in my life." Elliot retorted.

"I'd love to see what you would do of the King of Pranks himself got his hands on you," Garret added.

"God no, he'd whine about it for weeks." Jozlyn said with a giggle.

Elliot smacked Jozlyn's arm playfully, "Come on, Joz, you're supposed to be on my side." He whined.

"See," Garret pointed eagerly at Elliot with his fork, "he whines over everything!" 

"Do not!" Elliot protested.

Josie and Garret laughed, high-fiving each other. 

A door sounded from the opposite end of the lunch hall, interrupting the three's banter, and the whole room went dead silent. Everyone's head turned to see CJ Newkirk heading toward the lunch line with a cocky smirk on his face.

CJ never made it out of the office before lunch.

The distinct sound of disapproving whispers erupted in the cafeteria as CJ got his lunch. 

What is he doing?

How'd he get out of it this time?

Why isn't he suspended?

The loud clash of his lunch tray hitting an empty table caused everyone to jump, averting their eyes from him to continue their conversations. The room was tense, very tense. They all waited cautiously for something to happen, a few of them keeping wary eyes on him as he slowly ate his meal.

But lunch came to an end and everyone filed out as per usual. CJ didn't snap, he finished his lunch like the rest of them and made his way to class. 

Elliot and Garret wouldn't stop speculating, their mouths continued to run through obnoxious theories for the reat of the day. 

"I'll bet his pops showed up." Elliot said, "He turns into a scared puppy when he's around."

"It's weird, there's no other reason is there?"

"Maybe he threatened the principal," A voice added, causing the whole group to freeze, "Maybe his 'pops' is gonna pay for them not to kick him out." CJ mocked. His piercing green eyes narrowed at Garrett, "Mind your business, Matthews." He warned before sauntering off, knocking his shoulder into Elliots as he passed by.

"Your last name is Matthews?" Josie questioned, "Huh, I never knew."

"We've been in the same class since preschool," Garrett replied, shaking his head in disapproval "Do you think what he said is true?"

"Really? Pay to keep him in school?"

"I heard his dad's got major bank." Elliot said.

"You think his mom would allow that?" Jozlyn asked.

"I mean to keep her precious boy in school, she'd probably go with anything."

Jozlyn shrugged, "I guess,"

"Anyways, hey, Joz? I need help studying for my Calc test, could I come over later?" Elliot questioned. Jozlyn had always been the one her friends went to for help with school. 

"Yeah sure," She said, "You can catch a ride home with me if you want."

"That'd be great." 

-

When Jozlyn got home with Elliot they went straight to work. Elliot seemed to be getting it, Jozlyn thought all he really needed was the confidence. They spent a couple hours working before Elliot's mom called to tell him he needed to get home. 

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Jozlyn said, giving the boy a small wave before shutting the front door. She began to walk away, nearly to the stars when the doorbell rang. She turned to open it, immediately thinking Elliot must have forgot something. "What's u-" 

Jozlyn froze dead in her tracks as she stood just over a foot away from CJ Newkirk. Her eyes widened.

"H-hi," She managed to stumble out.

"Hey, uh- can I use your phone? My car kinda broke down..." He said, scratching the back of his neck in embarasment. He looked strangely different from all the other times Jozlyn had seen him at school. He wore a loose grey tee and dark washed jeans- completely different from Ashlyn Creek's khaki uniforms.

"P-phone? Yea s-sure... One second-" She said, swinging the door shut in his face. Her breath finally caught up with her and she gasped for air, grabbing onto the nearest wall. She dug around for her phone in her backpack and hurried downstairs. 

She opened the door, revealing a flustered looking CJ. She pushed the phone toward him. 

For the entirety of junior year Jozlyn had tried to go unnoticed by the school's infamous bad boy. For the most part she flew completely under the radar, but here he was standing right on her doorstep. CJ fumbled for the phone as she ushered it to him, when he got ahold of it he typed out a cell number and held the phone up to his ear.

It was strange seeing him like this, eyes fixated on the ground as the phone dialed. He looked completely vulnerable standing there. He must have tried several houses before and gotten shunned because of his actions throughout the year he'd lived here. He was known in town for being the troublemaker of Ashlyn Creek. 

He stood with the phone to his ear for a few seconds before his expression lightened a little.

"Hey, Dad, it’s Calum- No, I know I'm late- Would you just listen to me?-" He sighed, taking a long pause, "My car broke down..." He said, "I know, I know, my phone is dead... Dad I tried-" He groaned in annoyance, "Please could you just- No, please just- Don't hang up!"

He looked so unbelievably defeated as he stood across from Jozlyn. She felt for him, in some crazy way she felt for him. He was stranded and he couldn't do anything about it. He handed Jozlyn the phone and she pocketed it.

"Thanks," he said shortly, his voice low, before turning.

It took everything in her to hold back from helping him, she wanted so badly to be a good person, but this was CJ Newkirk for gods sake! The guy once superglued a teacher's cell phone to their desk!

However, her morals got the better of her, "Wait-" She blurted, not even convinced it had come out. CJ froze, turning to her. His expression read curiosity amd confusion. "I can... give you a ride if you want..." She offered.

He seemed taken aback by her words, "Y-you would do that?"

She nodded slowly, grabbing her keys off the hook next to the door, "I mean... Do you have anyone else to call?" Jozlyn asked. CJ frowned, looking to the ground. This was enough to answer her question. She pulled the door shut as she stepped outside. "Come on," she called as she walked past him to her car. He followed suit, sliding into the passenger seat.

The ride was quiet, all but CJ's quick directions to his home. When they arived that was it, CJ got out of the car and waved a goodbye to Jozlyn. 

The whole ride home Jozlyn was completely confused. The boy she was convinced was the spawn of satan had just sat silently in her car for fifteen minutes and politely told her how to get to his home.

Politely.


End file.
